Public Enemy (Episode)
Public Enemy Synopsis DONNA SMOAK RETURNS: During an attack on The Mayor’s Office, Ray (Brandon Routh) is critically injured. Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) is pleasantly surprised when her mother, Donna Smoak (Guest Star Charlotte Ross), shows up at the hospital to offer her support. With the SCPD out in full force looking for the assailant, Oliver (Stephen Amell) and his team work hard to stay one step ahead of the police to find the man responsible. However, things come to a head when Ra’s al Ghul (Guest Star Matt Nable) kidnaps Captain Lance (Paul Blackthorne). Dwight Little Directed The Episode Written by Marc Guggenheim & Wendy Mericle. Summary As Maseo kills Mayor Castle, Ray leaps forward and tackles Felicity as the assassin shoots at her next. Quentin goes to the window and sees Maseo dressed as Arrow swing away. As he calls for an ambulance, Laurel checks on Ray and Felicity... and discovers that Ray took Maseo's arrow to the chest. At the lair, Oliver and Diggle watch a newscast and try to get through to Felicity. She doesn't pick up, and on the news Quentin announces that he has issued a first degree murder warrant for Arrow. Oliver tells Diggle that Maseo is committing the murders to frame him, and says that knows someone who can help him track Maseo down. In Hong Kong, Oliver and Akio talk to the woman who looks like Shado, and she explains that her name is Mei and her twin sister is Shado. Oliver asks Mei to help them escape the men following them. At his office, Quentin tells Laurel that he saw Arrow firing, but she insists that the real Arrow is being frames. She asks Quentin to trust her, but he says that he can't since she hid the fact that Sara was dead. He asks for Arrow's identity, and when she refuses warns that he'll do whatever it takes to end the killer's spree. At Roy's house, Thea and Roy make love and afterward she admits that breaking up with him was a mistake. She suggests that they leave Starling City for good, but Roy refuses to abandon Oliver. They see the newscast on TV and Roy realizes that the police are looking for Arrow. At the hospital, Ray wakes up and finds Felicity at his bedside. Dr. Lockhart comes in and tells him that he developed a blood clot due to the injury. It could cause a stroke, but if they operate on Ray in his weakened state then he could die. Ray says that he has developed nanobots that they could inject into his bloodstream to clear the clot, but Lockhart warns that the hospital doesn't allow experimental procedures. Felicity's mother Donna bursts into the room, surprising her daughter, and they step outside. Donna explains that she came as soon as she heard that Felicity's new boyfriend was shot. Oliver finds Nyssa on the streets and asks if she feels betrayed that Ra's chose him rather than her as her successor. Despite that, she refuses to betray her father and asks why she should care that Maseo is killing people. Oliver asks her what Sara would want her to do. Nyssa goes out and finds the League's safe house in Starling City. She returns to the lair and tells the team, but refuses to join them in the attack. Once they suit up, Diggle takes up position on an adjoining building while Arrow, Arsenal, and Black Canary enter the safe house. They find Maseo on the roof and confront him, and his men emerge from the shadows. After a brief fight, Arrow takes Maseo down, and Ra's steps out and congratulates him. Arrow prepares to shoot him, but Ra's warns that killing him would only make Oliver his successor. If Oliver kills him and refuses to become Ra's, then his men have orders to carry out further murders. A police helicopter flies overhead and the officer orders him to surrender. Ra's slips away and Quentin and his squad arrive on the roof. The team swings away and the police go after them, pursuing them into a warehouse. Arrow tells his teammates to go on while he draws the police away, but Quentin and his men go after Arsenal and Black Canary. The two heroes split up and Quentin corners his daughter on his own. He prepares to arrest her, but Nyssa arrives and easily subdues Quentin. Black Canary apologizes to her father and then leaves with Nyssa. Arrow gets clear and tries to raise Diggle on the radio. Arsenal is forced to climb, firing at the police as they shoot him. Diggle arrives and picks Arrow up. They drive away with the police in pursuit, and Arrow takes out the engine of the lead car, blocking off the others behind it. When they get back to the lair, Thea and Laurel are waiting but Laurel admits that she doesn't know what happened to Arsenal. Oliver calls Quentin using the voice scrambler and insists that he didn't kill anyone. Quentin tells him to surrender if he doesn't want anyone else hurt, but Oliver refuses and hangs up. Roy arrives as Laurel apologizes for her father, and Oliver admits that he underestimated Ra's, but Thea wonders what her brother isn't telling them. Mei takes Oliver and Akio to her apartment. Oliver sees photos of Shado and Yao Fei, and recognizes the tattoo on Shadow's shoulder. He tells Mei that he and Shado met as medical students and then he dropped out, and he hasn't seen Shado in several years. Mei explains that Shado and Yao Fei disappeared three years ago, and the police believe that they're dead even though they never found the bodies. Oliver asks to use the shower and Mei directs him to the bathroom. As Oliver removes his shirt, Mei sees the matching tattoo on his back. Felicity watches as Quentin holds another press conference, insisting that Arrow isn't above the laws. Donna brings coffee and says that she tried to convince Lockhart without success. She tells Felicity that she will have to inject the nanobots into Ray. Felicity isn't sure she can do it, and her mother says that if Felicity's father was there, he'd tell her that sometimes they have to take a chance to help the people that they love. As Quentin goes out behind the station, Maseo captures him and takes him to Ra's. Ra's says that Nyssa saved Sara's life years ago and had nothing to do with her death, and tells Quentin that Oliver is Arrow. After Maseo returns Quentin to the station, Laurel talks to her father and accuses him of letting his anger override his judgment. Quentin insists that Arrow got Sara killed, and that Arrow set off the wave of heroes they've seen in the last few years. He then tells Laurel that knows Oliver is Arrow. Laurel starts to call Oliver, but Quentin says that his officers are going after Oliver at everywhere he's known to frequent. As Lockhart examines Ray, Donna fakes a back spasm and asks Lockhart to help her to a gurney. Once they leave the room, Felicity takes out the syringe with the nanobots, but hesitates to inject it. Ray assures her that he wants to take the risk, but warns her that the hospital will have her arrested if they find out. Felicity injects the nanobots and Ray begins to convulse, but then recovers. Thea and Roy are at Verdant watching a newscast on the hunt for Arrow. Roy admits that during the shootout, he hoped that they would capture him so that they would punish him for the cop he killed a year ago. As Oliver comes in, the police break in and Oliver flees out the back. Mei demands that Oliver tell her the truth about what happened to her twin sister. He insists that she'll be safer if she doesn't know, and Mei warns him that she called the police. Amanda's men fire through the windows and as they take cover, Oliver tells Mei that it isn't the police who are outside. Donna tells Felicity that her father would be proud of her. Lockhart arrives and says that Ray's newest MRI shows that the clot has disappeared. When he wonders if Felicity knows anything about it, Donna threatens to sue him. The hospital TV shows Quentin announcing that they have confirmed Oliver is Arrow and ordered Oliver's arrest. Oliver goes to Diggle's apartment, admitting that he had nowhere else to go. Diggle says that Lyla has gone to her mother's with Sara. He points out that Oliver has convinced people before that he wasn't Arrow, but Oliver reminds his friend that he had a plan that time, and this time they're dealing with Ra's's plan. Laurel, Felicity, and Roy arrive and Felicity tells Oliver that he has to get out of town. Laurel warns him that that Quentin has police at all of the stations and airports, and frozen Oliver's assets. Oliver realizes that there's only one place that he can go and leaves. Oliver sends Mei and Akio into the bedroom just as the two shooters smash in through the windows. As he takes out one of them, the other one prepares to shoot him. However, Maseo and Tatsu arrive and kill him. They're reunited with Akio, and Maseo warns that the men work for Amanda. Mei comes out of the bedroom and Tatsu asks who she is. Felicity visits Ray and he thanks her for saving him. He catches her by surprise when he says that he loves her, and a shocked Felicity quickly leaves. Donna is waiting outside and Felicity explains what happened, and that she couldn't tell Ray that she loves him. her mother says that Felicity couldn't tell Ray how she felt because she's in love with Oliver. As Felicity takes that in, Donna tells her that she has to make a choice. Oliver goes to the station and turns himself in to Quentin. When she learns what happened, Laurel arranges to get Roy, Felicity, and Diggle in to see their friend. Quentin sees them and realizes that they are all part of Oliver's team. They talk to Oliver, who says that he made a deal: his surrender for their immunity to prosecution. He insists that the deal is the best way to save lives, and is happy that he can finally tell the truth. The others disagree, but Oliver asks them to follow him just a little longer. While Maseo disposes of the bodies, Oliver tells Mei that the shooters weren't policemen. He still claims that he doesn't know what happened to Shado, and Mei says that it's been difficult for her to live without knowing what really happened to her sister and father. Oliver finally says that he knew them both and loved Shado, but that they're dead. Relieved, Mei thanks Oliver for telling her the truth. The team goes back to the lair and Diggle warns his teammates that their location has been compromised. Roy insists that Oliver would do something if it was one of them, no matter what the consequences, but Diggle admits that he doesn't know what to do. As the police transport Oliver across the city in a van, Quentin sits with him and says that Ra's told him Sara and Oliver were on Lian Yu. He asks Oliver if all the pain and misery that be brought back from the island was worth it, and Oliver insists that he came back to save lives. Quentin points out all of the people who have died due to Oliver's return, and suggests that it would have been better if he had died on Lian Yu. Furious, the captain says that Oliver is a villain not a hero, and made them all liars and victims. An arrow slams into the van, bringing it to a halt, and Quentin goes out to investigate. A man wearing Arrow's costume is on the roof. He drops down and removes his hood, revealing that he's Roy... and he insists that he's Arrow. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Matt Nable as Ra's al Ghul *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Rila Fukushima as Katana *Brandon Nomura as Akio Yamashiro *Celina Jade as Mei Fei *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow *Charlotte Ross as Donna Smoak *Richard Keats as Doctor Lockhart Guest Stars *Alison Araya as Officer Lopez *John Specogna as Detective Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4006596/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Public_Enemy *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Public_Enemy Episode 18